Run this Town
by waterdiva2014
Summary: This story takes place about 150 years ago. Cammie is a princess in a castle; and would do anything to help her people. Zach's part of the rebellion... And he's here to take over. But Cammie isn't the type of princess to just sit back and watch helpless.
1. Chapter 1

*Note this all takes place like 150 years ago*

"My lady, I have word that they strike tonight."

"Tell the people to remain calm."

"What I do- is for my people. And if I perish, I perish."

Zach PoV

"Everything's set up for tonight, sir."

I looked up from my table to nod (and smirk) at my messenger. I resumed my breakfast but Grant lifted up his wine glass and say "To an easy victory this week!"

There was cheering to my friend's toast. Lunch resumed and no one was worried about how thing's were going to start tonight.

``Mousier Goode would like to meet Mademoiselle Morgan."

I walked into the foyer of the castle. There, stood a lady of striking beauty.

"Mr. Goode how pleasant it is to meet you." She said holding out a hand. I took it and kissed it.

"I have never seen a lady of more striking beauty than you, Madame." I told her as we walked to a sitting room.

And so, the small talk, my part in the distraction and infiltration began.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

C PoV

I saw the guards at every door. I had to get out. I veered out of sight of the guards and moved into a different corridor. I slipped into one of the secret passageways. I hesitated not knowing what I was going to face out there. Then I pulled my hood up and put the scarf on the face so that you could only see my eyes. I walked on in the passageway; knowing full well I may never come back.

--

People were everywhere. Luckily most were dress like me. I melded into the crowd of men and walked into the neighborhood inn and ducked out of sights. I knew this was where all of the leaders gathered and stayed here. I heard shouting and froze. Then I heard laughter and the sound of clinking drinks; and I resumed my walk. I made my way up the stairs and quietly opened the first door. I rummaged through their belongings but didn't find what I was looking for.

I continued this pattern for what seemed eternity; until I got to the room I was looking for. I slipped the plan and diagrams under my shirt from the desk drawer. I found a blank piece of parchment and wrote my message.

_We know what you are doing. And we aren't going down without a hell of a fight. –Agent X_

I left the note where the missing plans were and snuck back out of the room. I was heading down the hallway when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey you! What are you doing up here!"

Before I had time to panic my instincts (and lessons) kicked in. I grab the baton I had strapped to my leg and ran at him. I dodged his punches and hit him over the head with my baton. A woman came up the stairs and after seeing me screamed at the top of her lungs. I heard footsteps and new people were on there way up. It was time to go.

I yanked my foot out from under the fallen man's body and ran to the window. I put my arms over my face and dove.

The glass shattered under my impact and I felt the sting of glass in my arm. And I'm falling, I open my eyes to see my surroundings. I saw the roof of the next building protruded out and I grabbed it. I heard my shoulder pop before I felt it. But oh did I feel it.

"Urgh!" I screamed, but muffled considering I had closed my mouth and the angered noise that was emitting from the inn was escalating.

I let myself fall and rolled once I hit the fround. With one arm clutching my shoulder I disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Z PoV

A lady in waiting rushed into the dining room and to Madam Morgan's side. She whispered something to her like, "My lady, Ajay is sick." Okay, so I heard everything. Good hearing is essential in the espionage business. Morgan stood up with grace and no apparent concern on her face.

"I'm sorry but it seems like one of my niece's is sick. I must ask you to leave now."

We exchanged pleasantries and I left, glad to be going back to headquarters to start on the plan.

While walking up the street the inn was on, I heard a lot of angered voices. I quickened my pace. Then I detected it was coming from the inn and I started running. I burst in and everyone got deathly quiet. No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed. I knew something was drastically wrong, I could feel it in the air.

"What? What happened?" I asked looking around. I saw Jonas lying on the dinner table and people swarmed around him. His head was abnormal shaped and had huge swelling on the back.

"Zach. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop 'em." Jonas apologized, looking guilty and disappointed.

"Who?" I asked feeling wary.

"I was going upstairs because I forgot my book when I see this guy walking swiftly down the hallway and I didn't recognize him. I called out to him and he turned around. 'E had a hood and a scarf on so I couldn't see him that well, but he was in shape. All of a sudden he's running at me and I try to punch him but he's as fast; maybe as fast as you so he dodges them all. Then I feel him hit me with his baton he had on his leg but then I'm out like a lamp. Next thing I know I'm lying here waking up. Then you walk in…" Jonas trailed off.

"It's not your… " I cut off and make a dash for the stairs pushing men and women out of my way.

I run into my room and throw open my desk drawers. The plans…

The plans and diagrams are gone. Instead I see this small piece of parchment. I pick it up and read it.

"_We know what you are doing. And we aren't going down without one hell of a fight. –Agent X"_

I stare at the paper for a moment and then crumple it. They're going down. HARD.

I walk up to the castle. A guard tries to stop me but I tell him I demand to see the lady of the castle. He tells me I don't have the authority to demand a hearing but during my response this man in black staggers towards the gate. The guard instantly leaves me and asks the person if they're okay.

I try to look around him to see who could be so important but the guard keeps using his body position to block my view. He carried him into the castle and told me to wait and he'd talk to Madame.

I walked into the foyer expecting to see Madame Morgan standing waiting for me like before. Instead I see her sitting on a throne, on the opposite side of the room facing me. Her dress was black and it just made her look like royalty. It was leather and fit her tightly; it was strapless except for a strap that led from the middle of her chest and circled her neck. I stare at her a moment.  
"I see you test my hospitality Mr. Goode." She says in a snobby voice very different from the one last night.

"Well I can assure-" I started but she cut me off.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Madame Morgan." I ask, feeling wary.

"Yes I am. But I am also Princess Cameron Morgan of England. So it distresses me greatly when I hear of your plot to capture my castle and kill the occupants."

I stare at her, my face blank for a minute.

How did she know our plan, unless the man from last night was one of her guards and 2) WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY SHE WAS A PRINCESS?!?!?

Two ladies in waiting walked into the room while my brain was going into shock. Both had hoods on, orange dresses that grew lighter farther down the dress, and kept their faces looking down.

The queen looked at them and for a moment relief flashed on her face.

"Get out of my sight." She yelled at me, standing up. Guards came and grabbed me, dragging me out of the castle. But my last glimpse was of the queen walking swiftly over to one of the ladies in waiting and hugging her tightly.

**A/N: All dresses I mention will be Padme's from Star Wars.**

**A link to see the orange dress: ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=__pe5WbulOj50iuObyk4IxwFldwjQ=&h=475&w=547&sz=68&hl=en&start=25&sig2=x107-LJv5bi00fRMDhIhuQ&um=1&tbnid=DL90D29Rwz_V3M:&tbnh=115&tbnw=133&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpadme%2Bamidala%2Bin%2Borange%26ndsp%3D21%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26start%3D21%26um%3D1&ei=q6b1SvWlOsXllAeJ5dzxCg**

**A link to see the black dress:**

**.**

**Don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

C PoV

Macey rushed over to me; and pulled me into a tight hug. I lifted my head to look at her once she pulled away and she gasped. There was cuts from the glass from last night on my face.

"My lady what happened?" She asked me.

"Just a little incident with a window. No big deal. Tell the captain of the guards to meet me in ten minutes. I need to change into appropriate attire." I said, while walking away regally, holding my head high. The princess of England, after all, is not ashamed of a war wound.

I sat in my throne in a red dress with my hair fixed in a circle with a head piece on both sides of my face. My face had white makeup on it to cover up all of my cuts. I didn't look that bad, actually. I'll never be a Macey, but still. Macey's beauty is why she is one of my doubles. She pretends to be me while I am away or in danger.

And I pose as a lady in waiting.

But not now. Here in the face of war I need to meet with my war council.

"Gentlemen, we need to discuss this situation." I said, my face and voice void of all emotion.

"My lady, we must resign, there is no way we can win." One of my counsel pleaded with me. "They have started to round up villagers. They are torturing them. "

"There are too many of them." Another member joins in. "We have no chance. Once we surrender we can only hope for the best, and hope they wouldn't dare kill the princess of England."

"But what of my people?" I ask them, feeling the anger rising in my chest but still keeping my voice calm.

"They will most likely be killed." Joe Solomon said bluntly, walking into the throne room late.

"I will not sit around as my people suffer and die." I say, rising.

"My lady there is no other way." A member pipes in.

"Leave me. I need to think." I say, rising and leaving the room. I walk swiftly up to the roof of one of the towers. I stare out onto the land of my people; and see people in black storming houses and buildings.

Tears well up in my eyes. How did this happen? Is my rule really that bad?

I hear a baby's cry and it is abruptly cut off. Then I hear a mother's scream of anguish. This has got to stop.

And I know giving up is not an option.

I grab a torch and light one of the flags on fire. A signal to my people that I am going to war. And a signal to my more secret group of people that our back up plans start tonight.

I could feel eyes on me as I stood, lone of the roof. And I stared. I stared at all the figures torturing and hurting my people; the people who relied on me to keep them safe.

"You do realize what you're doing right?" A voice asks me. I spin around to see my godfather and teacher, Joe Solomon.

"I'm well aware-"

"You could die. We all could die. This is one mission not all of us are going to make it out of." He said.

"I kn-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't' jump into decisions. We all know what happened last time."

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" I screamed at him. "I KNOW I KNOW!" I screamed at him. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I MESSED UP! I'M SORRY YOUR WIFE WAS KILLED! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT- SHE DIED PROTECTING ME. PROTECTING MY LIFE. SO I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH THE PEOPLE THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT DIE. BECAUSE OF ME. CAUSE I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!"

I dropped the torch and turned my back on Solomon. I stared out at my land trying to reign in my emotions. I wasn't one of the youngest and most influential princess because of nothing.

I heard Solomon's footsteps disappearing and I knew he was gone and I was alone. I bent over and picked up the torch I had dropped. I stared at it for a moment; deciding my future and all the villagers futures.

And I flung the torch over the edge of the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

C PoV

I left Anastasia posing as myself.

Macey and I left with several others in the Order. The Order of Undercover Reconn and Surveillance. Some of my best friends were with me- Rebecca and Elizabeth. Of course, Solomon was there too. And judging by his expression he wasn't over what happened earlier today.

"Nice to see you like to waste time, princess." He sneered at me.

"_You _ of all people should know not to call me princess or Cameron out here, _Solomon_." I sneered his name, but felt guilt rush over me as soon as the words left my mouth and I registered what I just said.

"Joe-" I started, ready to apologize but he cut me off.

"You're right Chameleon. I shouldn't have gotten out of focus." He said, brushing off my comment and starting to prepare for our battle.

"Red group-" I said, taking control of OURS. "take the east side of the city. You know what to do when you get there. Blue group, come with me and we take the west side. Remember, stay out of sight. Our focus is taking their supplies and ruining their weapons."

"You heard her. Go!" Macey yelled at them.

"Blue group move out." I said after I saw the red group leave and disappear into the shadows. They followed me into the shadows as we disappeared into the village.

After only a couple of minutes we reached where Goode and his recruits were storing their cannons and guns.

Everyone pitched in; we all pitched in in the grabbing and carrying of the guns to the river, where we tossed them. The guns floated away, so that Goode couldn't use them, and if he found them they'd be too rusted to use.

The men started to push the cannons into the woods, after they had left it sitting in the water for awhile.

I heard noises coming from the village. I saw lights starting to come from the area.  
"Guys we need to leave." The noise increased dramatically and I swerved back so I was looking at them. "Now!"

"But what about the-"

"Leave it! We don't have time! We're not dressed for a fight. Go back to the palace!"

"Run!" Macey screamed and I heard OURS feet running but I also heard voices coming from the village and heading in our direction.

Bodies were moving and shoving during the rush to get back to the palace. I felt someone push me from behind and I tripped, falling into the water.

"Chameleon! Chameleon!" I heard voices call out, looking for me.

I splashed, trying to get to the surface, but my shoes were stuck on a rock on the bottom of the stream.

I started to panic. I reached back under the water and tugged on my leg, trying to pry it out of the water. I felt my lungs start to close. I pulled harder on my leg. My leg flew free but I felt my shoe slip off of my foot.

I got to the surface, sputtering for air. I crawled back to the bank of the river, trying to catch my breath. I saw figures gaining on my friend's retreating figures. Except for a few who were running back towards me.

"Save Macey! Get her to the palace!" I screamed with all the air that I had. I saw the figures hesitate, then turn around in the direction of the palace.

Relief washed over my body. Macey would be at the palace. She could "rule" for me if I couldn't return. She was strong. She would be fine.

The relief filled me until I heard voices yelling, "One of them is back there! Go get her!" And I saw men running towards me.

I trudged to my feet and stumbled forwards, towards to the opposite way of the castle. And I started running. I heard them growing closer. I looked behind me, to see how far away they were. I stumbled and tripped; trying to regain my balance. I fell with a splash in the water.

When I surfaced again I heard the men yelling about how I was probably trying to cross the river. I heard splashes so I ducked back into the water. I surfaced again and tried to calm my gasps for air.

I swam and splashed back towards my original side of the river. I pulled myself to my feet but when I took my first steps I slipped in the mud on the bank. I lay there for a second, contemplating giving up and just lying here but then I stood up. I headed back in the direction of the castle.

I was free. I was shadow-less. I was careless.

I felt a pair of arms circle my body, constricting me.

"Got'cha." I male voice whispered. "I think you're going to need to answer some questions for me." He said as I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

No no no. I can't be taken hostage. Or… taken to be disposed of.

"Becca! Elizabeth! Mace!" I cried, muffled since he covered my mouth with his hand as soon as I started to make a noise.

"Shut up." He said, kneeing me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, too weak after everything to get up.

"Come on." The man grunted as he threw me over his shoulder and started walking towards the village.

I remember feeling light headed. And then all I could see was black.

"Wake up. It's time to answer some questions!" A voice called to me, interrupting my dreams.

"What?..." I mumble, trying to remember how to open my eyes.

I feel a hard slap on my cheek. "I said wake up." The man said.

My eyes shot open at the impact of the slap. I my eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting of the room and I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a chair in a small room. A man was standing in front of me, obviously the one who slapped me.

"Don't you know never to slap a … girl." I was about to say princess or lady but I quickly remembered who I was with; the enemy.

"Yeah well all's fair in love and war." He mocked back at me.

"Now who are you?" He asked me.

"Someone you don't want to mess with." I answered with a smirk. *Slap* He slapped me, again, but this time on the cheek but it hit my nose. I felt the impact and felt liquid start running down my nostril, into my mouth.

I tried to move my arms to feel my nose but my arms were tied to the chair. I growled at the man.

"Where are our weapons?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I wouldn't crack under his pressure.

"I'll ask one more time- where are our weapons?"

I still didn't respond. But I had a feeling of what was coming next. Another slap probably.

"Where are the weapons?" He asked and he swung his arm back, but instead of slapping me, he punched me in the jaw. I felt immense pain and could feel blood and bile gathering in my mouth. I spit it out on the ground, not being able to swallow it.

I heard a creak and assumed a door had been open. My suspicion had been confirmed when I heard another male voice say "Josh! I thought I said _only _question her! She's bleeding like crazy!"

"Oh I only slapped her around a little bit. No lasting damage." The man who was interrogating me, Josh, replied to the new man.

"I said question only. She could be totally not involved at all, we don't know yet."

"You wish." I said, speaking up finally.

Both men turned to me, I glared at Josh with hatred flowing through me. And I turned to his new friend, and instantly recognized him. He was the infamous Zachary Goode.

"Zachary Goode." I said, spitting more blood onto the floor. "We meet at last."


	6. Chapter 6

**Macey PoV**

We lost her. We lost the princess; and my best friend. How could I focus, not knowing where she is. I look down at myself, at my fancy dress and jewels, sitting in a throne. I knew that Cameron secretly loved being and princess and all dressed up.

But I know a bigger part of her loves the thrill of action; and the thrill of a fight.

I know she'll put up a fight.

**Zach PoV**

I walked into the room where we kept the girl we found last night. I see Josh Abrams standing over her, holding his hand; as the girl has her head ducked. I see the blood dripping from her face. I become out raged. I am the leader of this group. I gave Josh orders to only question her. He needs to learn to follow orders!

"Josh! I thought I said _only _question her! She's bleeding like crazy!" I yelled at him.

I look at him briefly before returning my eyes to his victim. I walked over to him; my hand itching to slap him to teach him to follow orders.

"Oh I only slapped her around a little bit. No lasting damage." Josh replied, humor in his tone.

"I said question only. She could be totally not involved at all, we don't know yet." I replied to Josh; I could feel the heat filling me. I tried to squash it; now wasn't a time to fight over the leader of the "pack".

"You wish." A female voice said, her tone icy.

Josh and I turned to face the woman. She wasn't looking at me; she was glaring at Josh. I studied her bloody and bruised face. There were cuts on her forehead from what I could tell, probably from an incident earlier than her capture.

Blood ran down her nose into her mouth. Her cheeks were purple and were turning a nasty black color in some spots.

The woman spoke again. "Zachary Goode." She said before spitting a mouthful of blood and spit on the ground. "We meet at last."

My eyes widened, this girl was obviously important and/or knowledgeable considering she knew my first name. She had to be well placed in the castle. Perhaps…. Perhaps she was Ajay, the mysterious lady-in-waiting.

"Yes, here we are. And since we are being courteous, what is your name?" I asked, my tone polite but mocking.

"A name which will not be disgraced by being uttered by your repulsive lips." She responded. I saw a light fill her eyes and a smirk grace her face before I saw the movement on my right.

Josh had struck again. He punched her squarely in the jaw; but I was too slow to do anything about it. She recoiled and spat more blood on the ground.

"You hit like a girl." She told Josh.

Josh growled next to me but I intervened. "But you're not a typical girl, are you?"

"Caught on, have you?" She asked me. I saw Josh move towards her but I did nothing to stop him; instead I turned around and walked out of the room.

**Cameron PoV**

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Goode left the room, but I was more interested in the fist heading towards my face. I ducked my head, so that his fist made contact with the top of my head. He yelped; and I had a feeling I had broken his hand.

I picked my head up, not knowing what to expect when I felt punches all over my torso and kicks all over my legs.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming from the pain; but when the pain didn't stop and Josh kept punching I started screaming. Partly to let out my anguish but a small delirious part of me hoped one of my loyal followers would hear the frightening sound and come to my aid.

The punching and kicking stopped, but I let my head lull from my neck. I relaxed all of the muscles in my body, and let myself go limp. I let my fingers try to untie the knots that kept me stuck on this chair, but I did it with subtle motions.

I used my other senses besides sight to tell Josh had taken steps back and he was walking back to me. He kicked me in the leg but I made sure not to react and to keep my body limp.

I felt a hand grab my chin and lift my head up and I knew that now was the time. I jerked my head away from his grasp and went in for the kill. I jerked my head forward and bit his arm. I yanked my arms out of their loose knots and jumped into action. Josh had stumbled back a couple steps and was looking at his bleeding wrist to me as if he couldn't understand what had happened. He tripped and went falling to the ground.

As he stood back up I knew he would try to fight me; so I used this time as my advantage. I grabbed the chair that had been holding me hostage and held it high. I did not hesitate. I used all of my strength to pull the chair down on top of him. The wooden chair was smashed into smaller pieces of wood and Josh crumpled to the ground.

I made a dash for the door. I flung it open and started running down the hallways of a place I now recognized. It was the inn from the other day. I heard voices behind me so I stumbled into a room. It was the kitchen and had no occupants in it. I threw open cupboards looking for something I could use as a weapon. Then it hit me and I felt like an idiot. I ran to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed the knives lying on the counter. The knives were big and used for cutting thick meat.

I picked up a chair and threw it through the window. The glass shattered and left a gaping hole big enough for what I intended. I stepped gingerly out of the hole and made sure not to step on large shards of the broken glass.

I started running in the night; yelling throughout the town "This is OUR town!" The loyal subjects would know what I meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**C PoV**

I ran into the throne room, my legs burning from my run.

"Chameleon!" Macey screamed and ran at me. She pulled me into a hug that was soon joined by Rebecca and Elizabeth.

"You're all bloody! What happened?" Rebecca asked me.

"Captured… Josh… punching… chair…" I panted out; I was starting to feel light headed from my run.

"Can't you see my hand maid is hurt and needs help!" Cried Macey to all the watching people in the room; keeping up the pretense that _she _was the princess. Everyone scattered, trying to find something to do to help me out. Soon two men were carrying me to the princess's (my) chambers.

People came in and out of the room, bringing water, clothing, medical aid, and food. They all attended to me and left.

All except Joe Solomon. He was no where to be seen. Macey sent people to look for him but no one could find him.

I didn't have time to worry as I felt myself fading; falling asleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

But something was tugging at me. I sensed I was being betrayed. But by who…

**Solomon PoV**

When I saw Macey stutter what happened to her in the throne room, I immediately left the palace. I had to tell them. They were so careless.

I threw the door open to the inn. Zach, Grant, and Josh were with others talking around a large table. I grabbed Josh's shirt and threw him onto the wall. "You were so careless. She got away. Now she's telling the entire of OURS what happened as we speak probably. You let Macey McHenry out of your grasp. She is a valuable pawn in this game of war! She is close friends with the princess! We could have used her for leverage. But no, you had to go and be cocky and stupid and let her escape!" I said, punching him in the gut to emphasis my anger.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Zachary, my adopted son. "Father- we can't focus on the past. We need to look to the future. Tell us what Cameron is planning to do." He asked me, taking charge.

"I don't know. After the raid she wouldn't talk about much. She seemed edgy, jumpy. Probably because of the lose of one of her best friends." I said shooting a glare at Josh who looked away like a schoolboy in trouble. "But from my talk with her on the rooftop I know she's not going down without a long, hard, bloody battle. She has her father's stubbornness. She… sometimes she seems like a whole different person, I know it's impossible but she is having severe mood changes." I finished, knowing my last sentence would earn me several looks that I was crazy.

"Well…. That's not much to go on but I'll try." Zach said.

"She doesn't seem trusting anymore. She's watching her back; even though she tries to hide her antics." I finished, hoping that would help him more.

"Will you be able to sneak a group of us into the castle?" Zach asked looking at me intently. "Most of the villagers are inside the castle. So couldn't you take us in as refugees? We'll be in disguise of course."

Why hadn't we thought of that before? I was so stupid.

"I can sneak in small groups at a time. In a week we should have everyone in." I responded. I could see the plan forming in his head.

"Good… good. Can you take ten in tonight?" I nodded yes, knowing everyone would be too focused on McHenry to notice I had slipped into the night and returned with ten outsiders.

(1 week later)

**C PoV**

"I'm sure of it." I told them.

"Well don't you want one of us-" Tina Walters started.

"No. I'm going to face this myself. Make sure they are ready; when I give the signal." I told the group of my ladies-in-waiting/fellow members of OURS/trusted friends.

"We can't just-" Elizabeth started.

"You can. And you _will_. All of this will go to waste if you fail your task." I told them bluntly. "Let's get dressed; we need to be ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**Macey PoV**

I ran, looking through doors trying to find Cam. It couldn't be too late; I had to help her. She couldn't do it without me.

I ran through the laundry room only to run into Cam. She had on white pants, white boots, and a white long sleeve shirt. She was putting a white cloak on too. Her hair was up in a tight bun; her face was makeup free.

"What do you think you're doing." I asked her, eyeing her outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"My duty so help me get this dress on…" she said struggling to get herself in a black puffy dress.

"First off, my lady." I said with a smile, jumping into my role as ladies maid. "Take the cloak off. SO last year."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Cam grumbled as she took it off.

We were silent as I helped her into the dress. I helped her get her (HEAVY) feathered headdress on.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked me, not looking me in the eyes.

"My duty, to protect the princess."

"Then you better get dressed properly." She said throwing something at me.

I flinched but caught it. It was felt. I held it up and if was an outfit; a cute outfit. An outfit that still shows I'm a woman but gives me the flexibility of wearing men's clothing. There were pants; but a long dress/shirt that was a handsome burgundy color was supposed to go over them. I looked at Cammie, smiling only to see her holding up knee high boots.

_This is going to be fun_. Or so I thought.

**Zach PoV**

Today was the day. I had already assembled all of the troops. We were storming the castle. Prisoners were already being rounded up and the ones who gave trouble were being exterminated.

"You all with me. Let's go." I yelled to a bunch of men who were waiting around.

We ran into the castle. I threw open the door to the throne room; only to find a group of men and women dressed for battle. They charged at us, and we charged back at them.

"You deal with these brutes. Grant come with me. We have a date with the princess."

**Macey PoV**

I saw two men weave their way out of the fighting. They started heading towards the door- the door that led to Cam.

"Stop!" I screamed, pushing my way through the crowd. Slicing anyone down who got in my way.

The two men turned, smirked at me and opened the door. Cam was standing in the door, looking out onto the fight through a large window. Her face was entirely white from the makeup I put on her. I thick line of lip paint on the middle of her upper lip.

Two ladies maid stood by her side; a sword in their hands, ready to protect their mistress.

"Your defense has fallen, highness. You can come with us the easy way or the, more difficult way. I'd recommend the easy way- considering your people are already dying."

I ran around the two men and stood in front of Cam and her two ladies.

"Cameron I have nothing I can give you." I told her, still facing the men. I saw several figures enter the room; Joe Solomon leading them. A couple of our people ran into the room; but I knew they were no match. "But this chance that you may live."

I ran forwards; towards Joe Solomon. And my likely death.

**(A/N: the song that inspired this chapter is deliver us from the prince of Egypt. LISTEN to it! It's so powerful I start to get goosebumps every time I listen/watch it on youtube. Listen to it. It enhances thi battle scene!!)**

**Cameron PoV**

"But this chance that you may live." She said in a hushed tone. Her grip on her sword tightened and the next thing I realized was that she was running forwards- towards Joe Solomon- the traitor.

"Macey no!" I screamed, trying to push past my lady's maids.

"My lady, stop! There's nothing you can do!" My maids said, trying to calm me.

I grew still. But my eyes never left Macey. She was dueling Joe Solomon. She said something to him; something I couldn't hear. But it made Joe laugh.

_No. Be calm._

I heard a cry of fury and Macey jump at Solomon. But Solomon stabbed Macey through the stomach.

"**NO!"** I screamed. I saw Macey slump and fall on her knees. Than fall sideways, so she was lying on her side.

I pushed my lady's maids off of me. I pushed through the crowd of watchers; pushing towards my dying friends. I couldn't hear anything. I could just hear a roar in my head; nothing was in focus but Macey lying of the floor and Joe standing over her.

I saw Macey move her wrist, a very small gesture. A saw a blur fly through the air, than Joe Solomon fall to the ground, red blood soaking her shirt.

I ran over to Macey and knelt by her, putting her head in my lap.

"Sorry, my lady. I ….. failed." And with that, Macey McHenry, my best friend and most loyal servant, was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

**A/N: I'm too lazy to write much so suck it up. **** anyway – I'm going to do what would be like a commercial of what's happening. **

_Low male voice: Over 200 years ago… there was the dark ages. The ages were dark for more reasons than one._

_Cuts to scene Queen (standing on the roof of palace) crying and throws the torch over the edge._

_Scene blacks and cuts 2 Zach standing with his arm crossed, looking over his army of men dressed in black._

_*Dramatic (horror-ific) music plays. __.com/watch?v=Bai-j91Ddpc__ sort of that but more scary*_

_Cuts to scene Queen (Cammie) running. "No! Macey!"_

_Scene blacks out and cuts to new scene Shows the fighting in the castle. Bodies drop, dead._

_Cuts to scene Shows Cammie tied to a chair; her face is bruised and bloody. Shows Josh smirking menacingly, grabs her hair and pulls her head up. "Now you're going to tell me what I need to know."_

_Scene blacks out Shows Cammie looking at dead body on the ground, shrieking with(emotional) pain. Two lady's in waiting grabbing her arms holding her back._

_Cuts to Zach forcing Cammie to sign a paper._

_Cuts to Cammie in a dingy jail- trying to ram the door down._

_Scene blacks Low male voice: Not everyone you think is your ally._

_Cuts to scene Shows Bex wearing regal attire standing in front of many impressive-looking men. "Our people are in trouble and we need action- not voices. We are being attacked. I am not going to sit around while you discuss what to do in a committee." Bex yells and shoves paper off of a desk._

_Low male voice: And not everyone makes it out alive._

_Scene blacks out Shows jail door on the ground, Cameron (the queen's) jail cell empty. _

_Cameron's voice: "Now Goode, we will discuss a new treaty."_

_Scene flashes from the queen to Cameron running in the pond to Solomon falling dead on the ground to Liz's face to Bex's face to Macey's face to Josh's face to Zach's face and finally to Cameron's face (in queen's makeup) her face is blank. The music blares and then goes silent. Cameron smirks._

_Scene blacks_

_Low male voice: Coming to all theatres winter 2009_


	10. Chapter 10

Cam Pov

"No! Let- me- go!" I grunted as three men pulled me away from Macey's body. "No! She needs me! I can save her!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks and into my screaming mouth and dripping off my chin.

The men ignored my screams and pleas and continued to drag me away.

A brown haired man, Goode, stepped forward from the crowd. "Stop. Bring her to me." He told the men who were currently dragging me by my hair and dress away from my friend's dying body. The men pushed me to the ground in front of Goode. "You sign my treaty now and I'll give you her body."

He smirked at me. I looked up at him- my vision was blurry of him through my tear filled eyes.

"Her _body._" I spat at him.

She shouldn't be dead. It's his fault she's dead.

But I don't know what they were going to do to me- let alone to my friend's dead body.

"I will _never_ sign your treaty." I said while glaring at him. I felt rough hands grab my arms and pin them down to my side.

A tall man who looked like he was on friendly terms with Goode walked up and slapped me in the face. "Wrong answer woman." He snarled at me.

Zach addressed the person holding me, "Take her down to the cells in the basement. She'll come to her senses after a week or so. That is if she doesn't like to see her people suffer. And by the looks of it-" Grant lightly kicked Macey's body. I struggled to get free from the person holding me's grasp but I couldn't- I was too much in hysteria. "You do care. So we shall be patient and wait. And you shall break and come to us." Goode smirked at me. "Take her down." He said and waved a dismissive hand.

I struggled and screamed profanities at them all. I could see Zach roll his eyes and start addressing the large crowd of people watching the 'show'.

"Get your hands off of me! I am a princess! I will walk with dignity!" I screamed and felt the arms leave me.

I heard Goode's voice. "Fine you can walk we will not drag you. Brandon, Tyler, Thomas go with Jonas to take her down there."

I rolled my shoulders a couple times and arched my back, standing up tall. "I am not a pawn. I will not submit to terrorism." I told Goode over my shoulder. As I was walking out the door I reached down the front of my dress and pulled out one of the daggers. As I was walking out of the door I reached up and slammed the dagger into the wood. Without breaking a stride I kept walking out of the room but out of the corner of my eye I could see my dagger bejeweled with rubies and diamonds. It drew attention and I knew I had gotten my point across.


	11. Chapter 11

(4 Days After Takeover)

Zach PoV

As I'm scrunched over my new desk I hear a knock. I look up from my work to see Grant standing at my doorway.

"Yes?" I asked him, my patience short. The princess was not cooperating. She wasn't talking to anyone I sent down and she wouldn't sign any documents legalizing my group's occupancy and takeover of the castle.

"Something's wrong with the princess. It's not natural. She's not eating, not talking, normally a person in her position would have caved already. Plus she's a girl. She's female, and only sixteen to boot. She should be down in the dungeons sobbing, but she's not." He said as he ran his hand through his brown hair, a habit he does whenever he is nervous.

I motioned for him to sit down in a chair across from me. I looked him over. He was clearly upset and confused, as could be read by the muddled look on his face.

"Okay tell me more. What is she doing then, if not crying her eyes out?" I asked him, eyeing one of my guards in the doorway. We made eye contact and I motioned for him to shut the door.

After the guard had shut the door Grant answered my question. "She sits, she sits and talks to the other prisoners. Now normal prisoners should hate her, since she put them in jail. But, it's like they don't mind. They talk to her, friendly like. I caught one of them holding her hand this morning. Patting her hand more like, talking in hushes. I think there's something up in those jail cells. Something's wrong; it's just spooky. She should fear us. She should cringe away any guard goes near her cell and yells out an insult to her but instead she just looks at us and smiles. Smiles!" He said, clearly distraught by her actions and the actions of her fellow jail occupants.

I rolled my head around my neck a few times, feeling relieved afterwards. What I was actually doing was trying to buy time to gather my thoughts. Her actions were so unusual.

I looked at my friend Grant, wondering if he could keep his mouth shut about what I was about to tell him.

"I've had… similar problems." I admitted to him. It seems not many of her subjects have any objections to her, and won't help hunt down the secret society OURS." I rubbed my eyes with my hands, this job was getting harder than anticipated, especially with the loss of Uncle Joe.

Grant whistled quietly. It was an annoying habit of his. I started to complain but he cut me off. "Looks like the little princess has quite the fan club," I nodded, wondering where he was going with this comment. "So she needs to sign those documents before her little 'fan club' run to the Council and they come down on us."

I nodded. With every moment the documents were not signed the more danger it was for us here. If word got out to the Council and it turned out they did like her, we could be in serious trouble and all our work to capture this castle would be for nothing. Joe's death would be for nothing.

"Stop giving her food. Cut her off from females; surround her with the meanest guards and male prisoners. Make her miserable." I told Grant. He said okay but his expression told me he doubted my plan to make her cave.

"She's tough, Zach. Tougher than I think we both know." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Then find out just how tough she is," I said through gritted teeth. "and break her." I said, emphasizing those words.

I went back to my paperwork, but my mind was still on Princess Cameron.

Cameron PoV

I smiled at Sabrina, the woman who had comforted me earlier today and told me news that made my resolution to stay strong so much realer and a purpose.

Macey was alive.

Some of OURS grabbed her body after I was taken down to the jails and managed to revive her heart.

**(A/N: This is actually possible. You can be brought back to life a couple minutes after you've died if you revive the heart.)**

She had walked over to the edge of her jail cell that connected to mine when she saw my face earlier this morning.

I had been crying. It was the first time I had shown true emotion since I was brought down here. She told me that her brother was one of the ones who revived Macey and that Macey was recovering. She had sources and ways of sending and receiving news throughout the palace even though she was incarcerated.

By using her connections, I had been sending orders and receiving news to and from OURS all day. It took awhile to be caught up on who was captured or killed. But once the casualties were done I started taking command of OURS again. I was organizing small rebellions on the outside and inside of the castle.

Luckily all of my subjects are so loyal to me, although it might have to do with the fact that they respect me because they all know how I can fight and organized the start of OURS. I heard about the trouble that the rebels (now current occupants) of the castle had been getting trying to learn about OURS.

The radiance I've felt after I found out about Macey couldn't be contained through my stony mask. I've smiled all day, especially to the rebels. I have new respect and understanding to the phrase 'kill them with kindness' after seeing all of their angry faces that their jeers and insults haven't affected me.

An officer, his name's Grant I think, came through the steps and walked to the door of my cell. He reached for his belt and pulled off a key, and stuck it in my jail cell's door.  
"Goode wants to talk to you." He told me, holding the door open. He motioned his head in a get up and go sort of way.

I lifted my chin, shot him a dazzling smile, all the while wishing I could shoot something else into him.

I shook my head, keeping eye contact with him. I heard him growl at my reaction.

"Get out here. Now." He snarled at me.

"I am princess. And I need answer to no one." I told him, rising from my seat on the ground with as much dignity as I could muster.

"You're not princess of this castle anymore." He told me as he reached and grabbed my forearm.

I reacted to his touch quickly. I pushed his torso down while raising my right knee; thus effectively kneeing him in the gut.

He let out a grunt of pain and I pushed him backwards.

"Next time I won't be as nice." I told him, walking out the door of my cell and starting for the steps. I said, thinking of the dagger I had hidden in my bra, and the two in my hair that looked like chopstick hair decorations.

I flounced up the steps with him trailing behind me. I heard him faintly mutter a few choice curse words about me and I smiled.

Grant PoV

I trailed up the stairs behind her, muttering curses at and about her all the while. But I was also cursing myself for the feeling of respect I was starting to feel for this princess.

"Stay here. There's guards at every door and window just in case you try anything. So don't." I told her as I opened the doors to the throne room for her.

She just smirked at me as I closed the doors.

I strode down the corridors and walked into Zach's room without knocking. He looked up at me from a desk.

"She's waiting for you."

"Kay." He responded to me. He got up and walked into the corridor. He paused when he was out there.

"Throne room." I told him.

"Thanks." He said absentmindedly as we started walking to in the direction of the throne room.

We reached the throne room and I opened the doors. My mouth agape at what I saw in the room.

Princess Cameron was sitting on the throne. A glittering throne on her head that wasn't there when I left her; and I knew it wasn't in the throne room before since I personally searched the room for trap doors and exits.

She looked like pure royalty. I felt intimidated by her just by looking at her.

"So we meet at last, Goode." She said, her voice carrying and echoing from the throne all the way down the long stretch of the grandeur of the throne room to the door, where Zach and I stood. Something about her voice made me doubt the truth of her words though, a haughtiness and look of cleverness.

"I would agree with you, but your comment and your voice make me doubt your words." commented Zach, leaning against the door frame. Obviously he had thought the same thing that I had.

"Ah. Don't recognize me Goode?" She said and paused, looking Zach over. "A pity, but I'm sure I'll give you more than enough to remember me by this time around."

She said that and Zach's mouth opened, gaping at her, if only a fraction of a centimeter.

"Or maybe you should just tell me how we've met before." Zach told her, trying to modulate his voice to appear unfazed.

"Now, when are you little girls going to flee my castle." She asked us, cocking her head to the side.

"The word never has a good ring to it. Doesn't it Zach?" I ask Zach sarcastically.

Zach smirks and he and I start our walk towards the throne.

"Don't you mean our castle?" Zach asked, emphasizing our and gesturing to himself and me.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She said, a smirk on her face and her eyes glittering dangerously.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh you don't know?" She asked, curiously. She looked between Zach and me. "Your little friend Joe Solomon didn't tell you? I'm surprised that little son of a –" Her speech was cut off when a fist made solid contact with her jaw, sending her head flying back and colliding with the hard limestone throne.

I look at Zach in shock. "Goode! What are you doing?" I said running forwards towards the throne. I looked at Zach and he looked furious but then he looked down at his fist. A look of surprise crossed his face.

I turned back around and lifted Cameron's head. I lifted the lids of her eyes while calling her name. Her eyes were unfocused and there was a trail of blood leading from her mouth and continuing its trail down her throat.

"Cameron. Cameron. Wake up!" I called to her, cursing Zach in my head.

Her unfocused, glazed eyes slowly started coming into focus. She shook her head and knocked my hands off from where they were placed on her jaw where I was tilting her head so I could look at her and make sure she was okay.

I stepped back to the same level where Zach stood.

She sat back up in the throne. Her back arched and head held high. She glared fiercely at Zach.

Then she leaned forward and spat blood. It landed at Zach's feet.

"Well. I see you and your other friend Josh have something in common. You both hit like a girl." She said.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I turned my head slightly and looked at Zach.

His face blanched and his eyes were filled with shock.

"You?" He asked.


End file.
